


On edge

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 31 days of otp, M/M, challenge, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Post-canon. Their fight was bad.Prompt - 27 days of otp // 21 - making up afterwards





	On edge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 27 days of otp // 21 - making up afterwards

 “Is he still up there?” Heero asked as soon as Wufei slammed the door open.  

 

“What do you think?” he snarled. “I expected better from you, Yuy.” Wufei had his ugliest expression on his face, eyebrows creased together and eyes blazing.

**  
**

So it’s Yuy again. Heero probably deserved the distance. He wondered if Quatre and Trowa would do the same after what happened...

**  
**

“How is he?” Heero asked quietly, never moving from his seat. Just laying down boneless in the chair as if his limbs were chained down by weights. Tired. So, so tired.

**  
**

His mind replayed the fight over and over again. The words Heero had spit out. The words Duo had flung right back. They hadn’t been in the right set of mind. Maybe they were too tired from their work, maybe it’s just one of those times when the world just didn’t seem right. Maybe they were just on edge with their missions. The situation continued to escalate from there on. It wasn’t supposed to blow up like that.

**  
**

“What. The. Hell. Was that earlier?” Wufei crossed his arms. “I am this close to beating your teeth into the back of your throat, Yuy.”

**  
**

Heero didn’t miss the clench of Wufei’s jaw and the balled fists. “What’s stopping you, Chang?” Heero laughed. The laughter coming out of his throat sounded hollow. “You’ve always taken his side anyway. Always will.”

**  
**

Wufei didn’t flinch, but his eyes did flicker in surprise. Wufei’s rigid stance didn’t relax. Instead, it got more hostile. “I promised Duo I wouldn’t hurt you.”

No doubt Wufei would beat him up regardless.

**  
**

“Mind explaining what just happened.”

**  
**

“Why? Didn’t Duo already tell you?” Heero said snidely.

**  
**

Wufei’s scowl disappeared and he settled for a blank face. Heero didn’t dare to look at him in the eye.

**  
**

“He did.” Wufei said. “I want to hear your version.”

**  
**

Heero snorted. “That’s a first. I’d think you’d just side with him. No questions asked. Since you’re such great partners. And I’m the one standing between you and him.” That came out wrong. He wasn’t supposed to spill it.

**  
**

But it was too late. Heero pinched his eyes closed.

**  
**

“What happened?” Wufei asked quietly.

**  
**

“What more can I possible tell you about? I’m sure Duo has already told you how I was such an insufferable asshole twenty-four seven. That I was so full of myself with the by-the-book procedures. How I shove his words right back at him and I just- I just couldn’t stop.” Heero dropped his face into his hands. “I just-- exploded. I--I don’t know why I lost my temper. I’m usually in control of my emotions. But we just-- and he just-- and earlier I just-- what is even happening to us? We were fine last night! We talked and laughed and-” Heero held his forehead and resisted the urge to pluck at his hair. “I don’t know what to do.”

**  
**

“I think.” Wufei relaxed his stance. “You should go talk to him.”

**  
**

Heero shook his head. “Duo hates me now. I said a lot of awful things. I can’t take those words back and undo this.”

**  
**

“Make amends then. Apologize to him.”

**  
**

“I can’t. I don’t know how to face him again.”

**  
**

“If you really care about him, you should be up there and talking to him.”

**  
**

“What if he doesn’t want to see me again?”

**  
**

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course he wants to see you. He lo-” Wufei swallowed. “He cares about you. Deeply.”

**  
**

Heero glared at him. “Why are you even helping me? I know how you look at him.”

**  
**

Wufei flinched. Clenched his jaw shut and looked away. “Duo only sees you like that. Whereas I-” Wufei inhaled slowly. “This isn’t about me. This is about you and him.”

**  
**

“Wufei-”

**  
**

“Don’t. Don’t pity me.” Wufei held up a hand. “I don’t want your pity.”

**  
**

“... does Duo know? Did you confess?”

**  
**

“... yes.” Wufei let his hands hang loosely by his side. “He only sees me as a friend. Never a potential… it can only be you. It has to be you.” There was no more anger. No more tension. Wufei was as tired as Heero felt. “Just go up there. And be there for him, okay?”

**  
**

“Why are you helping me?” Heero asked quietly. “This must not be easy for you.“

**  
**

“What do you think?” Wufei shot him a half-hearted glare. “We’re friends first before we‘re rivals. I-- I just don’t want to see you two hurt each other anymore than this.”

**  
**

“... I’m sorry, Wufei.”

**  
**

“Don’t apologize to me! Apologize to him!” Wufei gestured to the ceiling. “Go!”

**  
**

“What if he’s not there?”

**  
**

“You’re in a relationship with him. You figure something out. Go before he thinks it’s time to disappear again.”  

**  
**

Heero pushed himself onto his feet, wobbled a little against the couch that even Wufei had shot forward, arm stretched out to catch him.

**  
**

“Thanks, Wufei. For this.”

**  
**

“Don’t thank me yet.” Wufei grumbled. “I still don’t like you much. You’ve hurt him today.”

**  
**

“I know--. I didn’t mean to.” Heero sagged his shoulders.

**  
**

“Then go.” Wufei waved his hand to the door.

**  
**

“... If I could take back my words, I would’ve done it in a heartbeat. I better catch up to him.” He squared himself and rushed out of the room.  

 

* * *

 

**  
**

“Hey.” Heero craned his neck to look at Duo sitting on the roof.

**  
**

Duo started and tore his eyes from staring at the night sky. “... Hey.” His face looked gaunt, his nose red from the cold. Duo squinted down at Heero. The shadows under Duo’s eyes were prominent from Heero’s vantage point. The anger that had flashed through those eyes had long disappeared, to be replaced by sadness.

**  
**

Heero hesitated, too troubled to look Duo in the eye again. But then he pushed through. “... Mind if I come up?”

**  
**

Duo shook his head and curled up in himself, tightly wrapping his arms over each other. “Whatever.” The puff of cold air escaping Duo’s mouth and the stinging against his skin, made Heero realize temperature had dropped drastically tonight.

**  
**

“I’ll be right back.” Heero didn’t wait for Duo’s response. He grabbed the thick quilt from the bed and dragged it along as he tried to climb his way up the roof.

**  
**

Heero wrapped it around his shoulders and carefully sat beside Duo, mindful of the space between them. An awkward silence followed as Heero debated whether to talk first or wrap his arms around Duo to ward off the cold. He had never felt this out of depth with Duo until now.

**  
**

Duo must have been sitting here for quite a while now.

**  
**

“Look--Duo-”

**  
**

“I’m sorry-”

**  
**

They began at the same time and stopped to look at each other in surprise.

**  
**

“No, Duo, I am sorry. It wasn’t your fault.”

**  
**

“I am. At fault. I’ve hurt you a lot.”

**  
**

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

**  
**

“I shouldn’t have yelled back.”

**  
**

“The situation was bad for us.”

**  
**

“Very bad.” pause. “I’m truly sorry.”

**  
**

“We can go about this all night but-- do you want to get inside?”

**  
**

“Do you?”

**  
**

“...Yes.” Heero shivered. “Can I-?” He opened his arms to Duo, leaning slightly towards him to indicate what his intentions.

**  
**

Duo heaved a shuddering sigh and scooted closer, dropping his face into Heero’s chest and breathed.

**  
**

Heero’s arms immediately wrapped around his back with the quilt.

 

“You’re freezing.”

**  
**

“Not cold.” Heero finally heard Duo’s teeth clattering to get those words out.

**  
**

“Let’s get you inside before your digits fall off.” Heero slipped the quilt around Duo’s shoulders and carefully descended from the roof. Once his feet touched the balcony, he turned around to hold a hand out to Duo.

**  
**

Heero’s stomach lurched when he watched Duo misstep and nearly tumbled down the roof tiles.

**  
**

“I’m okay. Okay.” Duo’s teeth still chattered.

**  
**

Heero opened his arms. “Jump.”

**  
**

“What?”

**  
**

“I said jump. I’ll catch you.”

**  
**

“Are you crazy?”

**  
**

“It’s not far. Come on”

**  
**

“Heero, I don’t have time for this.”

**  
**

“Duo.” Heero beckoned. “Please trust me. I won’t let you fall.”  

**  
**

Duo considered the distance from the roof to the balcony and then Heero’s opened arms.“I used to be able do this in my sleep.”  

**  
**

Heero smiled. “I know.”

**  
**

Duo hesitated. “... So we’re good now?”

**  
**

“... I hope so.” Heero tilted his head slightly. “Are we?”

**  
**

Duo lowered his chin, his hair falling over his eyes. “... for now, yeah.” Then he jumped into Heero’s waiting arms.

 

**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:**  
>  \- Was influenced by reading a lot of [Merula](http://www.amymizunogwpage.com/merula/merulafics.html) fanfics lately.  
>  \- Plus feeling the vestiges of Wufei/Duo from [Freeport](http://maldoror-gw.livejournal.com/85849.html) by Maldoror and [Salvage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8175788) by GoodIdeaAtTheTime. Both are really great reads.  
>    
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
